1. Field of the Invention
This specification relates to a watch type terminal which is wearable on a user's wrist, and a control method thereof.
2. Background of the Related Art
Terminals may be divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. Also, the mobile terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. Specifically, in recent time, mobile terminals can receive broadcast and multicast signals to allow viewing of video or television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. In recent time, a mobile terminal has gone beyond the usual technique of a user grasping the mobile terminal using his hand and extends to a wearable device which can be worn on a user's body. One example of such wearable device is a watch type terminal (or a watch-type terminal).
This watch type terminal may help a user easily checking time and time-related information. However, the watch type terminal should have a screen in a relatively small scale because it has to be worn on a wrist. This, accordingly, causes a problem that a screen region is obscured when the user applies a touch input thereto.